hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of the Gaza War (2020)
Placeholder Initial clashes (13 May – 23 May) 13 May Hamas infiltration Early in the morning, four heavily armed Hamas militants wearing civilian clothing successfully infiltrated Israel using an attack tunnel from the Gaza Strip. The men emerged from the tunnel about 700 meters away from kibbutz Sa'ad at about 5:40 am, and progressed towards the kibbutz, their weapons hidden in sport bags and under clothes. Several minutes later, at 5:45, the men were spotted by an IDF patrol in the area. The patrol didn't consider the men suspicious, and no alarm was initially raised. The four men continued walking towards the kibbutz. At 5:51, an armed resident of the kibbutz, David Shaul, approached the men after noticing them approach. He was killed with gunshots to the head and body. The IDF patrol raised alarm after hearing the gunshots. The attackers rushed into the kibbutz and entered the first home their could, surprising the Aron family in their beds. The adults, Gilon, 46 and Rita, 43, were killed with gunshots after two men entered their bedroom. One attacker was injured after being slashed by Gilon Aron, who was then shot in the head several times. His wife was killed by another militant, with gunshots to the torso and chest. At the same time, two other attackers entered a child's bedroom, kidnapping 2-year old Yael from her bed. The 16-year old son, Gabriel, was critically injured with more gunshots. In another bedroom, 12-year old Nat was killed with gunshots to his torso and back. 5-year old Shira was taken from the room. Afterwards, the attackers set fire to the house and left through a back door. By this time, dozens of IDF soldiers and local armed citizens were rushing to the area. Upon exiting the house, the group was spotted by local resident Ethan Kahn, who fired at them with his own M16 rifle. One of the militants was struck in the left arm. The attackers ran under a grove of trees, sporadically opening fire on their pursuers. One attacker was shot dead at around 6:05 am. Shira Aron was also injured by IDF bullets around this time, as were two of the militants. The men entered the home of the Latchman family, shooting dead 53-year old Danny Latchman and injuring his 42-year old wife Talia. One of the militants pushed Yael Aron into a bedroom, then opened fire through a window, injuring armed kibbutz residents Uriah Machuv and Tzvi Farber with gunfire. The attacker was shot in the chest by a responding IDF soldier and the two residents, seriously injuring him. The other two militants holed up inside a central hallway, taking injured Talia Latchman and Shira Aron with them. The men shouted at first responders outside, claiming they had hostages and that the hostages would be killed if any attempt at storming the house was made. Several minutes after the beginning of the hostage situation, at 6:20 am, IDF soldiers stormed the house. After blowing open the front and a back door, the soldiers entered the house, killing the injured militant in a bedroom. Upon hearing the beginning of the raid, the two attackers in the central room killed Talia with gunshots, and critically injured Shira. The men then opened fire towards the responding IDF officers, wounding one. Both militants were killed by gunfire shortly after. The whole raid lasted less than 50 seconds. Immediate response, exchange of fire The first Israeli airstrikes in response to the infiltration happened at 7:00 am, and intensified over the next several hours. The first airstrikes targeted three rocket launchers in southern Gaza Strip, followed by attacks on suspected weapon storage facilities in Rafah. Fifteen Palestinians were injured in these strikes. Three airstrikes destroyed the top floor of an apartment building in Khan Yunis, killing three people. Israel said that the people killed were three militants. Four militants were killed in a strike on a rocket launchpad near Deir al-Balah. The Palestinian Islamic Jihad announced that four of their militants were killed in the Dei al-Balah strike. Five other Palestinians were injured in strikes on houses near Gaza City, which Israel claimed were houses of Hamas militants. Also targeted were 20 other militant facilities, including a rocket manufacturing factory, and three Hamas police outposts, killing five Gaza police officers. Another airstrike killed two militants and five civilians, including four children, in central Gaza City. Thirteen other civilians were wounded. The dead militants included a senior Hamas officer, along with his bodyguard. A total of 45 targets were struck during the first salvo. At 8:50 am, 8 rockets were fired from Gaza towards Ashkelon. Three were intercepted by the Iron Dome and five hit open areas. Shortly afterwards, a salvo of 30 rockets was fired at Sderot. Three rockets impacted within the city, with no casualties. Five rockets were fired towards Ashdod, and several others towards Netivot. In total, 80 rockets were fired by Gaza militant factions between 8:50 am and 12:00 am. Hamas released a statement at 1:00 pm, saying that they ordered the attack on Sa'ad in response to the killing of 12 militants in an airstrike on 5 May, and the killing of 10 civilians on 6 May in an airstrike on an apartment building in Gaza City. They also claimed that they would "take the fight to the Israelis" in the upcoming days. More Israeli airstrikes later in the day killed 11 Palestinians, including 5 militants. Rocket launch sites, command outposts, storage sites, individual houses and other locations were targeted with 30 separate airstrikes. 39 other Palestinians were injured. 14 May Early in the day, Hamas promised that "our retaliation for the killing of Palestinians will be immense." Early in the morning, the first rockets were fired into Israel. By the end of the day, a total of over 250 rockets had been fired into Israel. 39 civilians were wounded in the attacks, five seriously. Three rockets injured 8 civilians in Netivot, while an elderly man was wounded after a rocket struck his backyard. In Ashkelon, a rocket laden with ball bearing injured 18 people after striking near an elementary school. Despite sirens sounding, the rocket struck earlier than expected. 14 of the injured were children, and 4 were seriously wounded. Palestinian Islamic Jihad claimed responsibility for the Ashkelon attack. More rockets were fired Sa'ad, Sderot, Ashdod and many communities in the Eshkol Regional Council. Most of these hit open areas or were intercepted by the Iron Dome. Israeli airstrikes during the day killed 34 Palestinians. Many rocket launchpads and storage sites were targeted, as was the Islamic University of Gaza. In Khan Yunis, 70 airstrikes using 95 missiles targeted 31 storage facilities, 14 houses, a mosque and other locations. In Central Gaza strip, rocket launchpads were struck by airstrikes, killing 8 militants and wounding 13 others. Five civilians were killed in an airstrike in central Gaza City, and 45 others were injured. More civilians died in Israeli airstrikes of Rafah. A total of 249 Palestinians were injured. 15 May (Nakba Day) 490 rockets were fired into Israel during the day. These rockets killed 8 civilians and wounded over 270 others, the largest single-day Israeli civilian death toll since the 2006 Lebanon War. Rockets were intercepted over Hadera, Tel Aviv and in other areas. Three civilians - a 54-year old man, a 24-year old man and a 16-year old boy - were killed when five rockets struck Kiryat Ata near Haifa. The rockets hit an apartment building, three landed on roads and one struck a bus stop. 45 civilians and 8 off-duty soldiers were injured in the strikes. An elderly man died in Yad Mordechai after his house was struck by a rocket. Two civilians - a 6-year old girl and her 23-year old mother - were killed in Nir Moshe after a rocket landed near them while they were running to a shelter. A 31-year old man died in Ruhama after a rocket struck his house. The same rocket also severely injured his wife. A Bedouin man was killed in central Negev desert. 15 civilians were wounded in Revivim, two in Tlalim and 8 in Merhav Am. One man was injured in Nahal Oz, four in Erez, three in Kfar Aza and 7 in Or HaNer. 21 civilians were injured in Talmei Bilu after an anti-personnel rocket covered in ball bearing and shrapnel struck a street, near a large group of people running towards a shelter. 9 of the injured sustained serious injuries, including two requiring amputations. Alongside the rocket fire, dozens of mortars were fired at communities close to the Gaza Strip, injuring a woman in Sderot. The IDF inspected 350 impact sites, including 84 in populated areas. The Iron Dome intercepted 140 rockets during the day. The hundreds of rockets and mortars paralyzed life in much of southern Israel. Dozens of events were interrupted or cancelled as a result of the rocket fire. At least 15 rockets were launched at Tel Aviv, causing major disruption. All 15 were intercepted by the Iron Dome. Some hospitals were overwhelmed with casualties, mostly light injuries or shock. All major Gaza factions claimed responsibility for the rocket fire during the day, calling it their "severe revenge" for the many Palestinian deaths in 2020. Hamas, Palestinian Islamic Jihad and the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine jointly called the day's attacks a "major success" and a "powerful show of force agains the Zionist regime". "On Nakba Day, we showed the Zionists our strength," said Mohammed Deif, the commander of the Izz ad-Din al-Qassam Brigades In response to the rockets, an IDF reservist force of around 4,000 soldiers was amassed near the Gaza Strip. Thousands of people living near Gaza Strip were told to evacuate or stay near shelters or in their homes. Prime Minister of Israel Benjamin Netanyahu was quotes as saying: "The Palestinian terrorists must be dealt with using the strongest possible tactics. This time, we will stop the threat for good." During the day, 515 airstrikes struck the Gaza Strip, killing approximately 250 Palestinians. 1,679 were wounded in the strikes, in one of the deadliest days for the Gaza Strip. In North Gaza Governorate, 131 airstrikes using 130 missiles struck many targets, including launch sites for long and short range rockets, command outposts, individual militants, houses, a mosque, vehicles, storage sites and more. 36 militants were killed in strikes on rocket launchpads,, and 2 others were seriously wounded. 25 civilians died and 41 were injured when a rocket flattened an apartment building, with Israel saying that they targeted the apartment of a senior Islamic Jihad commander. Multiple militant commanders were assassinated in targeted killings, including Mohammed Dawah, the Jabalia battalion commander of Hamas. In Gaza City, 43 civilians were killed and 187 injured in an airstrike on a market. Israel claimed that the missiles were aimed at a nearby building, but missed and landed in the market. Five other civilians died in strikes on houses in the Tal El Hawa neighborhood of Gaza City. In Deir al-Balah, fifteen militants died in airstrikes on storage facilities and command posts. A training camp was hit by 5 airstrikes using 8 missiles in Deir al-Balah Governorate, killing 11 militants. Three civilians died in the targeted assassination of a local Hamas leader. 150 airstrikes pounded Khan Yunis, Abasan al-Kabira and Bani Suheila, with dozens of people killed. Local hospitals were overwhelmed with casualties after the strikes. During the day, Operation Desert Sentry was launched, with the goals being the stopping of rocket attacks, preventing any further attacks on Israel, and weakening or destroying major Gaza militant groups. Protests erupted in East Jerusalem after the Gaza City market airstrike. Hundreds of people assembled on the streets in Jabel Mukaber, Shuafat and the Shu'fat refugee camp. The protesters chanted "death to Israel, death to the Jews" and "we will avenge our Palestinian brothers" during the protests. Rioters threw stones, glass bottles and other objects at IDF forces, who responded with rubber-coated bullets and tear gas. 11 IDF soldiers and Israel police officers were injured, while 65 Palestinians sustained injuries, 5 severe. Protests also took place in Hebron, Nablus and other areas within the West Bank. 16 Palestinians were injured in clashes in Hebron. In French Hill, an Israeli Arab stabbed and injured two Jewish men at a bus stop. The attacker was shot and taken into custody. The attacker later confessed that he carried out the attack "in support of the Gaza Palestinians". 16 May 75 rockets were launched at Israel during the day. 30 of those were intercepted by the Iron Dome, 5 hit built up areas, and the rest landed in open fields. No Israeli casualties were reported during the day. 1,000 more reservist soldiers were deployed to the border with Gaza Strip, bringing the total to 5,000. The Israeli Air Force carried out 470 airstrikes during the day. The IDF confirmed that it struck 450 separate targets during the day. 10 militants were killed near rocket launchers in Khan Yunis. In Rafah, 80 airstrikes using 105 missiles targeted houses, suspected storage sites, rocket launchers, individual militants, and other areas. In the Central Gaza Strip, 50 airstikes targeted militant training sites, police outposts, houses and rocket launchpads. 28 people were killed in Central Gaza Strip, 16 civilians among them. In Gaza City, 120 airstrikes using 143 missiles killed a total of 43 people. Individual houses, apartment buildings, militants and many areas were targeted. The Islamic University of Gaza was struck with 5 missiles. In North Gaza Strip, 220 airstrikes took place. Over 70 of those targeted areas within the Jabalia refugee camp. Dozens of civilians and militants were killed in the refugee camp according to the Gaza Health Ministry, with strikes impacting homes, roads and other areas. Israel claimed that every targeted location was in some ways important to militants activity, including tunnels, encampments, storage sites, rocket assembly factories and houses of individual militants. A total of 89 Palestinians were killed during the day, and 653 were wounded. Protests continued during the day in Arab neighborhoods of East Jerusalem. Five Arab youths were killed in Shuafat after attempting to breach into French Hill armed with knives. One other youth was killed in Nablus after he was struck with a rubber-coated bullet in the face. 18 Israeli soldiers and at least 76 Palestinians were injured in the clashes. 17 May Palestinian factions fired over 350 rockets and mortars during the day. These rockets caused 3 deaths and 57 injuries. A 25-year old woman and her 30-year old husband were killed and five of their six children injured when a rocket directly struck a house in Sderot. Other rockets in Sderot wounded 9 civilians running to shelter. A single rocket killed a 2-year old child and wounded her mother in kibbutz Nirim. Mortars struck homes and roads in Ein HaShlosha, wounding three residents. Others were wounded while running to shelter, mostly elderly people. an IDF spokesperson later stated that "the barrages of May 17 were targeted at communities closer to the Gaza Strip, where they are harder to intercept". He also boasted that "90% of rockets were shot down." About 10,000 more soldiers were called in to the Gaza border. IDF chief Aviv Kochavi stated during the day that a ground offensive is "a definite possibility". 480 airstrikes struck the Gaza Strip during the day. 63 Palestinians were killed in total, including 26 militants. 90 airstrikes hit Rafah. 100 airstrikes hit Khan Yunis. 55 airstrikes hit Central Gaza Strip. 95 airstrikes hit Gaza City. 140 airstrikes hit North Gaza, including 20 in the Jabalia refugee camp. Rocket launchers were once again targeted, with 15 militants killed near them. In Jabalia, 18 people were killed and 73 injured when an airstrike struck a residential building suspected of housing a storage site for long-range rockets. The IDF claimed that the dead were all militant fighters, while Palestinian authorities reported that the dead were mostly from the Al Ghrabi family, including 6 children and 4 women. Mohammed Wadeh Zinah, a senior Hamas commander, was killed in a targeted strike on his home in Khan Yunis. His wife and two children were among the dead. Another Hamas commander, Raed Isa Amir, was killed in a missile attack on his vehicle in central Rafah. The same strike also killed two bodyguards and a bystander. Mahmoud Aziz Wahib, an Islamic Jihad commander of the Khan Yunis brigade, was killed by missiles fired at his apartment in the city. The strikes killed him and one civilian, and wounded 15 people. In the Old City of Jerusalem, a Palestinian man dressed as an Orthodox Jew stabbed seven people with a knife, killing two. The man was shot to death by Israeli soldiers and police. Category:Wars Category:Timeline of Events Category:Israel Category:Palestine Category:Events in the 2020s